


Weapons

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: The Ghostly Adventures of Eli Sanchez [6]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Ghost Eli, set mid sticks and stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: With Ty and the others in trouble up the mountain, Eli goes to the one person who may be able to help.
Series: The Ghostly Adventures of Eli Sanchez [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539568
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet of 2020 and another ghost Eli story. There'll be one more set in Stick and Stones and then onto the next book.

“ _ Joder toto al infierno.”  _ Eli Sanchez paced outside the front of the Grady’s home. 

He’d thought the sensible thing to do was to get back and try and get help but now he was here, he wasn't sure what to do seeing as no one was home. He couldn't do anything on the mountain, the others were all out gunned and Eli was a mix of annoyed and frustrated. It was supposed to be a damn vacation, and still, somehow, Ty Grady’s ability to attract trouble had managed to put everyone’s lives at risk. Were he not already dead he’d be pretty sure watching over Ty would kill him.

Eli continued his pacing, muttering an increasingly creative stream of spanish curses under his breath. It had all started so well, or at least as well as could be expected when the Grady’s were involved. Ty had been relaxed and happy, it was a good look on him. Garrett had been tense, that was less good, but he’d actually spoken to Deuce a little and Eli had felt at the time that that was certainly a step in the right direction. He hadn't spent enough time around Garrett to really know him that well yet, but, even from his limited knowledge, it was obvious the man had some serious demons to battle. If anyone could help the man, Deuce Grady was the best bet.

By the time they’d reached the cabin the pair of men had seemed more relaxed around each other, bickering and laughing at tales of mountain treasure. Eli had dared to relax. It had been a mistake. He really should've known better.

Eli stopped his pacing, listening intently, certain he could hear a car approaching and hoping he was right. When he’d made the decision to go for help the situation was rapidly going downhill on the mountain, and it didn't bear thinking about what was happening up there right now. When he’d left Ty was still free, it was the best chance they all had, but Eli knew that the odds weren't in his favour.

The Grady’s truck pulled up just as Eli was questioning whether he should just pop back to reassure himself about what was going on. Mara and Chester were bickering as they walked up the driveway and Eli couldn't help but respect the way Chester didn't even flinch when he saw him standing there. The old man walked determinedly to the porch swing and sat down, placing his shovel next to him and glaring at Mara, who just rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation before walking into the house.

“So I take it my damn fool grandson’s been and got in himself into trouble.” Chester finally said

Eli sighed in relief. It felt good to be doing something. He just hoped help would get there in time.

“Best you tell me what’s going on son,” Chester raised an eyebrow.

…...

It didn't take long to fill Chester in on what had happened, largely because the old man just sat and listened patiently.

“That does sound like a bit of pickle,” Chest mused tapping a finger to his chin “Shoulda just headed back at the first sign of trouble.”

Eli nodded. The one part he’d missed out was what Earl had said to Ty. It had made him so angry he wasn't sure he'd be able to tell Chester that bit without making his feelings obvious.

“Something you aint telling me son?” Chester narrowed his eyes as he looked at Eli.

Eli gritted his teeth.

“A reason they didn't head back?” 

Eli glanced away.

“That boy of mine said something didn't he?” Chester shook his head. Eli was beginning to realise Chester Grady was far more astute than any of them realised. He was starting to see where Deuce got his skill in reading people from.

“He called Ty a coward.” Eli said, trying and likely failing, to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Yep, that’d do it.” Chester nodded, “He don't mean it, Beaumont knows it too. Always has been mule headed that one, too much like his momma if you ask me. Still what’s done is done.”

“So what now?”

“Strikes me we best hope they can get ‘emselves outta trouble,” Chester shrugged, “not like we have much of a choice, take too long to get search parties up there.”

Eli started pacing again.

“If you’re that worried son, they sure as hell ain’t training marines like they did in my day.” Chester grinned.

Eli let the words sink in. He’d seen Ty get out of a whole heap of trouble before but this time was different. He’d seen the weapons the treasure hunters had stockpiled, seen what they were up against and much as he trusted Ty he wasn't sure if it was that simple.

“You telling me a trained recon marine and a jackass FBI agent can't get the better of a few dumbass treasure hunters?” Chester raised an eyebrow. 

“I..”

“Gotta have a bit of faith son.” Chest seemed surprisingly unruffled considering what Eli had told him. “Tell you what, why don’t you head back and check on things. Those bunch o’ fools got themselves in trouble they can't get outta, you come give me a holler.”

……..

Eli arrived back just as all hell broke loose. Zane Garrett didn't even blink before putting three bullets into the treasure hunter aiming a shotgun at Ty’s back. It was simultaneously impressive and, if he was honest, a little disconcerting. Still, Chester had been right, everything seemed to be under control.

Eli hung around long enough to check everyone was pretty much uninjured before heading back to see Chester.

“Everything worked out I take it.” Chester grinned when he caught sight of Eli.

Eli nodded.

“We Gradys know how to get ourselves outta trouble as easily as we get into it.” Chester chuckled.

“Yeah, just as well.” Eli laughed, relief coursing through him.

“Ain’t it just.” Chester said. “Well son, seems to me you should be back up on the mountain. Cold’ll be coming in soon, I’d enjoy it whilst you can.”

“I think I'll do that sir.” Eli nodded sharply.

“Well, you enjoy yourself.” Chester grinned as Eli turned to leave. “Mind you wouldn't put it past those boys to get ‘emselves in more trouble yet. Long way down off that mountain.”

“ _ Tienes que estar bromeando..” _ Eli muttered under his breath as he glanced over his shoulder.

Chester just laughed. Damn him if he wasn't right. Eli groaned under his breath and headed off.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the shoddy Spanish but google translate, is well, google translate...
> 
> I hope I got these right..
> 
> "Joder toto al infierno" - fuck it all to hell
> 
> "Tienes que estar bromeando" - you have got to be joking


End file.
